Scooby Meets The Titans
by DogLover4eva
Summary: Scooby Doo Teens Titans crossover. Scooby is separated from the gang and ends in Titans Tower, where he drives everyone crazy. My first fic so please R
1. Chapter 1

"Good job team!" said Robin, as they were heading home.

"I was so awesome!" said Beast Boy.

"Good for you," said Raven rolling her eyes.

"I know great for me!" said Beast Boy. "You know there's a song? It's so good for me, it's so good for me!"

"I am getting an ache of the head," said Starfire.

"Same here," said Cyborg. "Beast Boy, shut up!"

"You know, I'm kind of hungry after that battle," said Robin. They headed inside and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a complete and total wreck. Robin looked in the fridge. No food could be seen.

"WHAT?" yelled Robin. "THERE"S NO FOOD!" Robin turns his head slowly, glaring at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Where is my food?"

"First of all what are you talking about? _Your_ food?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, _my _food," said Robin. "I'm hungry. What happened to it?"

"Why are you so hungry?" asked Beast Boy.

"I did most of the work," said Robin.

"BURP!"

"What was that?" asked Raven nervously. The Titans turned around only to find a brown Great Dane with black spots eating their food.

"Rello! Ry rame is Rooby Roo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!

Poll:

1) What do you think will happen next?

2) Who is your favorite Scooby Doo character?

3) Who is your favorite Teen Titans character?

4) Cats or dogs?

Please review!

Thanx,

H


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby started licking his paws.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"Isn't that the dog from that one TV show that Beast Boy watches?" asked Raven. "What's it called again?"

"Blue's Clues!" said Beast Boy.

"Isn't that for babies?" asked Cyborg.

"He is soooooo cute!" interrupted Starfire.

"Rank you!" replied Scooby.

"Wait you think this dog is cute but you don't think I'm cute?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Starfire.

"Back to my food!" exclaimed Robin. "Who gave you authority to come into my house?"

"Now everything's yours?" asked Cyborg. "What about me? Am I yours too?"

"NO!" exclaimed Robin.

"Everyone, shut up!" said Raven. "Cyborg and Beast Boy, go get more food. Starfire, you greet whatever that dog's name is."

"Rooby," said Scooby.

"Ruby," said Raven.

"Ro, Rooby," corrected Scooby.

"Whatever," said Raven. "Robin, you and I will clean this."

"Why are you telling my team what to do?" asked Robin.

"Fine," said Raven. "I'll supervise and you clean."

While Robin and Raven are fighting…

"So ho did you get here?" asked Starfire.

"Rell, ry rang and I were ron a rytery Raggy and i round ris rirror" explained Scooby," I rooked rinto it rext ring I row I am here."

"Interesting," said Starfire. "Who's Raggy?"

"Ry rest riend!" said Scooby smiling.

Cyborg and Beast Boy came back from the store. "Look at these shoes we bought!"

"Aren't those for girls?" asked Raven.

Scooby laughed.

"No, back in the old days, men wore heels and lace," said Cyborg.

"Earth to Cyborg and Beast Boy, it's not the old days," said Robin. "Go return those before you humiliate us all."

"But they're cute!" said Beast Boy. He takes out a pair of pus yellow Mary Jane's with orange polka dots.

"EWWWWW!" screamed Starfire.

"What's wrong, Starfire?" asked Robin.

"They are hideous!" said Starfire.

Robin gives them a glare. "EEEK! Return them before you blind us!"

"Fine," said Beast Boy. Beast Boy left to return the shoes.

"I almost forgot," said Robin. "What'd you get?" He looked in the shopping bag. All there was were ten bags of tofu and a can of dog food.

"Why did you guys get tofu?" asked Robin. "I wanted a nice juicy steak, not disgusting tofu," said Robin.

"I didn't get the food," said Cyborg. "Beast Boy picked it out while I was looking at shoes."

"No wonder they were so ugly," said Raven.

"How could you trust Beast Boy to get the food?" asked Robin.

"I gave him a list," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy waltzed in.

"Gimme the shopping list!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy handed the list to Cyborg. Everything was crossed off and replaced with tofu.

Cyborg's face turned red. Scooby walks over to the bags of tofu.

"Rat's rofu?" asked Scooby. Scooby took out a clump of tofu. Put it in this mouth. He immediately spit it out. "Ruck!" said Scooby.

"Beast Boy take these disgusting bags of tofu to your room!" said Robin. "While we go out for pizza." They all left to go out for pizza. After they got home Cyborg and Scooby were playing catch until Cyborg threw it to far and Scooby fell out the window.

"Oh, no! Scooby!" yelled Cyborg.

1) What do you think will happen to Scooby?

2) Do you think he will be okay?

3) Stripes or polka dots?

Well thanx 4 all the reviews! I hope I make progress in writing!

Thanx,

H :D


End file.
